


White Lie

by darylsnegan



Category: DCU (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV), Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, Comfort, DC comics - Freeform, Domestic Violence, Eddie Blake - Freeform, Edward Blake - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Freeform, Major character death - Freeform, Manipulation, Masturbation, Miscarriage Scare, Negan - Freeform, OC, Oral Sex, Original Characters - Freeform, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Swearing, The Comedian - Freeform, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Trigger Warnings, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Watchmen - Freeform, Watchmen References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darylsnegan/pseuds/darylsnegan
Summary: We spend our whole lives waiting for the punchline, but what happens when we realize it was all a joke from the beginning? Watchmen AU in which Edward Blake still isn't capable of love, but comes pretty damn close. [trigger warnings of domestic abuse, Edward is portrayed just as vile, but the canon rape scene is void in this fic. Story takes place in the 80's instead of the 40's]





	1. I Just Want to Sell Out My Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, I'd like to point out that I'm in no way trying to romanticize abusive relationships or make the Comedian out to be some wonderful man whose done no wrong. I wrote this because I had a muse for Watchmen so I hope you guys will stick with me through the journey of this fic. Thank you.

When I was younger, my father always told me stories about he and my mother and when they fell in love. He would reminisce on memories of her every chance he got and it excited me for the future. He would talk about their first date and suddenly it didn't seem like she was gone anymore. He would speak of her as if she were still here just to keep her alive to him somehow. Sometimes I could see the pain in his eyes when he would look at me because the older I got, the more I looked like her.

He'd be lying if he said everything between them was perfect, but after she died, he forgot all of the bad things. The good always outweighed the arguments and sleepless nights. At some point, he stopped being bitter and decided to be happy instead. Growing up, I couldn't wait to have a love like theirs filled with laughs, children, and an unbreakable love that shook me to the core despite little things such as said arguments and sleepless nights. He never found anyone else to take her place, but maybe that's what eternal love does to someone. Maybe that's what it did to me.

Edward Morgan Blake was nothing if not revolting. He managed to make an enemy out of everyone he'd ever met, but at least he was consistent. He had landed more women than anyone else I'd ever known, and he wasn't afraid to let everyone know it. He was cocky, reckless, and if you rubbed him the wrong way, you were apt to leave the premises in a body bag. He had a way of inflicting fear on even the bravest of people.

Despite all of that, Eddie was also endearing when he wanted to be, contrary to what you might want to believe. He was charming and witty and everything a girl shouldn't fall for, but it was never a choice. You didn't choose to love a man who was despised by most of the world. You didn't choose to love a man who had you wrapped around his finger and used it to his advantage. You don't choose to love people, it just happens. It wasn't an option, it was a feeling deep in the pit of my stomach that I couldn't shake, but maybe I never truly wanted to.

The thing about Eddie was that he made life exciting. When I was with him, I lived life on the edge and the adrenaline alone was what kept me alive. When my daily routine began to bore me, when my schedule was the same everyday, when I knew exactly what I was going to do from the time I woke up to the time I fell asleep at night, Eddie popped into my life and gave me a run for my money. He showed me a side of life that I didn't even know existed.

I'd be lying if I said Eddie was the man my father would be proud of me loving. I'd be lying if I said Eddie was compassionate and sensitive. I'd be lying if I said he never lost his temper. But I would also be lying if I said he didn't care about me, and for him, caring about someone took so much. He lived a life that nobody else could duplicate. He was brave, he was adventurous, and he cared about justice. Eddie saw the world in color while we all saw it in black in white. He saw everything for what it really was when we were too scared to. Eddie never sugar coated anything. What you saw was what you got. Now tell me, is that so bad?

We had bad days, we had really bad days, but we also had some great days that I wouldn't change for the world. When you're young and dumb, anyone you fall for feels like your forever, and I thought Eddie was mine. Hell, he might've been, but I'll never know now.

If you're looking for a love story, this isn't it. If you're looking for a happy ending, look elsewhere. And if you're looking for a comedy, well you're too late.

The Comedian is dead.


	2. When You Fall Asleep Tonight

April 13, 1981  
—  
My 21st birthday was something I had been awaiting since I could comprehend what turning twenty-one meant. Legally consuming alcohol, getting hit on by strangers in bars; it sounded ridiculous to be excited over things such as those, but I couldn't wait. I was finally a true adult and the possibilities for my life now were endless, especially with three years of college already under my belt.

That night, my girlfriends and I got all dolled up and hit up a hole in the wall bar that everyone in town seemed to fancy. Being freshly twenty-one, my hand was shaky when I handed the bouncer my I.D., but after a few moments of looking it over, he handed it back to me and gave me a small smile.

"Happy birthday, welcome to the club." He chuckled, letting me and my friends through the front door.

When we stepped inside, my eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store. There were pool tables, loud music playing over the speakers, and liquors of all sorts neatly lined up behind the bar. Sure it might've just been a bar to any other person, but to me, tonight, it was freedom.

The girls and I sat at a round table in the corner of the bar and ordered a round of drinks. Since it was my birthday, several people in the general vicinity were offering to buy me birthday drinks and shots of all sorts and of course I couldn't decline. After about an hour or so, the alcohol was setting in and I was loosening up quite a bit. I was talking amongst people and dancing with others and then my eyes caught a man staring at me from across the room at the bar top.

My eyes weren't the best with far away vision, but I could tell that he was attractive. He sported a mustache and five o'clock shadow on the rest of his face paired with nicely kept sideburns. As I walked across the bar, I noticed that his hair was dark brown in color, but it was beginning to grey just slightly at the sides. It was subtle and for whatever reason, it enticed me.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I teased him, scrunching my nose as I giggled.

His eyes were as dark as his hair, and when they met mine, I was instantly in a trance.

"Trust me doll, even if I had a camera, there's other things I'd rather do to you." His voice was deep and his words sent a rush through my body. I didn't know if it was the alcohol or his charm, but I felt my cheeks burning hot. "So birthday girl, huh?" He asked, motioning to the pin that my friends had put on me earlier in the night.

I nodded my head at his question, and when I felt brave enough to speak again, I did.

"Twenty one." I grinned, leaning in closer to him. "And I must say that I'm far from disappointed with the way my night is going."

"Twenty one." He bit his lip and flicked the ashes off of his cigar that was sitting between his index and middle finger. "It's about fucking time some young pussy started coming to this shit hole."

I was taken back by how vulgar the man was, yet I didn't find it to be a turn off. He probably expected me to turn on my heels and walk off after his comment, but to his surprise, I playfully rolled my eyes and snagged his drink from the bar top.

"And what makes you think this young pussy wants anything to do with some old dick?" I scoffed, dipping my fingers into the glass to retrieve an ice cube to chomp on.

The man raised his eyebrows and leaned back in his chair, bellowing out a laugh as he took a drag from his cigar.

"I fucking like you, kid." He winked, causing me to shift awkwardly. "But I can tell just by looking at you that you haven't been touched properly in quite some time."

His fingers danced along the hem of my skirt and against my skin, causing me to let out a soft gasp. My legs trembled, but I didn't dare move.

"Sit down." He demanded in a normal tone.

I didn't know what came over me, the alcohol, the lust burning inside of me, but I did as he told me and sat down on the stool next to him and he went back to tracing his fingers against my leg. His fingers moved higher this time, finding their way under my skirt and up my inner thigh which instinctively made me spread my legs for him. He must've felt the heat radiating off of me because he let out a faint growl of approval before he pushed my panties to the side and slid his finger up my slit.

"Oh god.." I whimpered softly, biting the palm of my hand to keep myself quiet.

Our eyes met as his thumb brushed over my clit while his index finger slowly eased into me. If I had known his name, I'm sure I would've moaned it right then. My hips rolled against his finger, but he instantly stopped his movements, shaking his head at me as he did so.

"Don't you fucking dare." He scolded, causing me to quietly whine but I nodded my head. "Good girl." He smirked, licking over his lips as he began to pump his finger in and out of me.

My toes curled inside of my shoes and I bit down harder on my palm while he sipped on his drink like nothing was happening beneath the bar top. After a few moments, I felt another one of his fingers easing into me. I buried my head in my hands and felt myself quickly nearing my release each time his fingers curled inside of me.

"Look at me." He muttered, knowing I was close by the way my body was tightening around him. "I want to see your face when you cum for me." He growled.

Again, I did as he told me and looked his way. I felt my body trembling as his fingers pumped inside of me at a rough and quick pace. Every now and then his thumb brushed over my clit which just pushed me closer to the edge.

"Please.." I begged him quietly, biting my bottom lip.

A wicked smirk appeared on his lips as his thumb rubbed at my clit quickly, his fingers pumping into me quicker and harder than before and in that moment, I felt utterly helpless and controlled by this man who I didn't even know.

"Cum for me, birthday girl." He muttered low, and that was all it took for me to unravel.

I came so hard that my vision blurred, the alcohol probably not helping my case any. My lips parted and my mouth trembled, but no sound came out until a few moments later when he withdrew his fingers. I whimpered just softly enough for him to hear and he crookedly grinned at me as he brought his fingers up to his mouth and sucked the juices off of them.

I felt my entire face redden at the gesture and bit my lower lip as he hummed out at the taste.

"You taste sweeter than any fucking birthday cake I've ever had." He winked, standing up from the bar stool.

"I do?" I cleared my throat, looking up at him towering over me now. I hadn't noticed how tall he was when he was sitting, but now that his body was over mine, I felt utterly microscopic.

"See for yourself," he smirked.

The man leaned in, roughly tilting my head up in his hand before he pressed his lips against mine and darted his tongue along my lips, demanding entrance. I didn't fight it, I couldn't even if I tried. My tongue met his and I moaned into the kiss. I had never tasted myself before, but he was right, it was sweet.

Before I could react to anything else, he was pulling away from me and tossing his cigar into the remainder of his drink. When he turned to leave, he smirked at me and gave me a wave.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart." He winked.

"W-Wait.." I stammered.

He looked over his shoulder, waiting for me to spit out whatever it was that I wanted to say.

"I never got your name." I mumbled shyly.

He chuckled at my response and rubbed his hand over his face as he looked at me. Deciding to humor me, he replied.

"Eddie. Eddie Blake."


	3. Sick in the Head

July 4, 1981  
-  
Independence Day was always a lonely holiday for me. University let out for summer break in May and didn't resume until mid August, so the I spent the lull in between those months friendless for the most part. All of my friends went back home to be with their families or lovers and I was stuck here. I'd always be stuck here.

"Hey kiddo, I won't be home in time for hot dogs and fireworks, I hope you have back up plans." My father frowned.

"I'm fine, dad. I was just going to stay in tonight anyway." I forced a smile, knowing he would always get caught up at work because he let people walk all over him.

And with that, he walked out of the house with his briefcase in one hand and a travel coffee mug in the other. I watched him hop in his car and drive off to start his day while I sat at the kitchen table, my hair a mess as I drank my morning coffee and watched The Brady Bunch reruns while I ate my breakfast.

As I watched the sitcom, I couldn't help but be envious with how these people lived their lives. They had a big family, both parents, and they spent everyday as if it were something out of a Walt Disney movie. Everything was picture perfect for them and I wanted that life. I wanted to know my mother. I wanted siblings I could talk to and spend time with while my father was at work and my friends were home for the summer.

I was pulled away from my thoughts as a PSA interrupted the broadcast with a loud beeping noise, causing me to practically jump out of my seat. It was a safety reminder about fireworks and shooting them off within city limits which was 'extremely prohibited' even though it happened more times than not. It also differentiated firework pops and gunshots since they both sound so similar. One echoed and one didn't. I didn't really bother listening since I wasn't going out tonight and I was barely functioning since I didn't finish my morning coffee yet.

I shut off the tv and cleaned my plate off in the sink before I grabbed my coffee and went to my room to get ready for the day. I had a few errands to run, but nothing that would take very long so I would be home before people were out celebrating our freedom and independence. At least I thought so.

The lines at every store I went to were agonizingly long due to holiday sales and whatnot and the bus I took ended up getting caught in the worst traffic jam the city had seen in the past five years. Just my luck. As a way to attempt to make it home sooner, I hopped off the bus and started making my way home. I lived about ten miles away, but if I took back roads and side streets, I could make it there without having to worry about the traffic in the city.

As I made my way down a long dirt road, I began to notice a path of blood leading in the direction I was going. It was fresh because the dirt around it was slightly turning to mud and I had an awful feeling in my gut, but if I turned around, there was a good chance I would get lost so I kept going.

Walking further down the path, I saw a man getting the life beaten out of him by a much larger man and a woman who was on the ground, already appearing to be dead. The man was wearing a mask and what appeared to be shoulder pads, one with stars, the other with stripes. The rest of the attire was black besides a pin-back button stuck to his clothing and guns slung over his shoulders in holsters. I was stricken with fear. So much that I couldn't breathe, I couldn't blink, I couldn't even cry. I was paralyzed in the moment as I watched the bloodied man take his last breath.

My body stumbled backwards, snapping a small tree branch underneath my foot which caused the man to snap his neck in my direction and pull his gun out, immediately firing it my way. I screamed. I should've stayed on the bus.

"P-Please, I-I'm sorry, I won't tell!" I cried, stumbling back even further and this time falling backwards and landing on my hands. After I fell, I covered my face as if that were going to stop a bullet.

The man seemed to enjoy the fear he was inflicting upon me. He was feeding off of my weakness. He approached me and immediately ripped my hand away from my face. He wanted to see the tears he caused, the fear that was radiating from me. And when he did, he smiled. He was proud of himself. But something was familiar about him. I knew that smile.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out in the woods alone, darling?" He smirked, kneeling down in front of me. "Haven't you ever heard the story of the big bad wolf?" He was enjoying humiliating me.

When he pulled my hand away from my face, I looked past the mask, I looked him in the eyes. He got a good look at me, though he didn't recognize me. But it was him. The man from the bar. Eddie.

"Y-You.. you're.." I stammered.

"The Comedian, and it is not nice to fucking meet you." He growled, finally letting go of my wrist only to place a gun in my face. "You see, I was in the middle of showing these fucking immigrants what's so god damn great about this holiday! And you came in and rained on my fucking parade. Now tell me just what I'm supposed to do with you?" He snarled as the gun pressed against my pulse point.

I knew he wasn't actually asking a question so much as deciding what he wanted to do to me.

"Y-You killed those people..." My mind tried to wrap around everything that was happening. He killed them. He had no remorse for it. He wouldn't have remorse for killing me.

"You saw it with your own fucking eyes, kid, I don't know why you're still trying to process the information." He cackled as he watched the tears slide down my face. "People die, doll. It's the circle of life. Hell, it's the American Dream! This is what the future looks like!"

I couldn't speak. All I could do was take labored breaths and gasp for air every chance I got without choking on my sobs. He was going to kill me.

"You look pretty fucking American to me, so it's a shame to kill one of my own on such a beautiful American holiday, but... I can't have any ties to this. You understand that right? Nothing personal." He offered a smile as he cocked the gun.

"E-Eddie, please don't.." I whispered, my body trembling beneath him.

When I said his name, he scowled, shoving the gun against my cheek. I could tell it angered him, but it scared him just the same.

"Who the fuck are you and how do you know my real fucking name?" He seemed paranoid.

"I.. my birthday.. I met you and you.. we.." I stuttered.

"Spit it the fuck out, princess, I asked you a question!" He shouted, causing me to cry even harder.

"It was almost three months ago, my birthday.." I explained. "I was drunk and you.. you gave me the most intense orgasm I've had in my entire life. At the bar top.."

Eddie slowly lowered the gun away from me and couldn't help but proudly smirk as I told him who I was and how I was linked to him, though he was still suspicious, narrowing his eyes at me. 

"How the fuck did you know it was me if you were so drunk? I'm wearing a mask for fuck sake." He sighed angrily.

"A girl doesn't forget a smile like yours.." I mumbled softly, pushing myself up onto my elbows with a faint whimper.

Eddie rolled his eyes, offering his hand out to me, and when I grabbed it he yanked me up to my feet and dragged me towards the bodies.

"Well since I can't fucking kill a woman who tastes sweeter than a god damn birthday cake, I'm just gonna have to make you my accomplice so you can't go off and tattle to your fucking friends or rich parents."

I looked up at him in disbelief. I had never been in a fight, let alone killed someone. But I didn't kill them, Eddie did, or the Comedian rather. But I couldn't hide a body. I couldn't be linked to this.

"Eddie, I.. I can't.." I pleaded.

"I'm sorry, it sounds like you're trying to tell me no when I could easily put a bullet between those pretty eyes of yours. Nobody tells me no, doll. Throw the bodies in the fucking ditch and cover 'em with some dirt and branches and we'll let the coyotes find their fucking carcasses later and finish the job."

This man.. Eddie.. he didn't have any remorse for the lives he had just taken. He would take mine if I didn't do as he told me, that much I knew. With tears in my eyes, I obeyed him and began dragging the woman first. Her body rolled down into the ditch and then the man joined her. Eddie didn't do any of the work. All of their blood was literally on my hands. When I finished, I looked at him shamefully, tears staining my cheeks as blood covered my hands and forearms.

"God damn, you're fucking beautiful." He smirked. "Covered in blood like that. Tell me that didn't give you the biggest rush in your life. Tell me you don't fucking feel powerful." He smirked, leaning in to whisper in my ear. "Tell me you couldn't get off to the thought of what you just did."

My small body trembled, out of fear for the most part, but also because I somehow still managed to be attracted to this man after what he just made me do. I enjoyed how obedient I was for him.

"Yeah.. you so fucking could. I bet your panties are fucking soaked right now." He licked his lips as I let out an involuntary moan, though he hadn't even touched me.

"Dirty girls don't get rewards." He tisked.

"Eddie, please.." I whimpered, pawing at his belt.

"Oh no." He grabbed my wrists, looking me dead in the eye. "We have more important things to discuss at the moment."

"Like what?" I frowned.

"Like the fact that I can't trust you to go on living your life. I can't trust you out there on the street knowing who I am, doll. Now, I'm not gonna fucking kill you, but trust me, you're gonna wish you were dead."

"W-What do-"

"You go home. You pack your shit. Tell your roommate or your parents, whoever you fucking live with, that you're staying at a friend's for a while. Until I figure out what the fuck to do with you, I'm not letting you out of my sight. And if you so much think about bailing, I will not hesitate to toss you down that ditch for the coyotes."

I nodded my head as tears filled my eyes. We began walking down the path, leaving the bodies of the victims behind. Figuratively leaving my life behind as well. For the time being at least.

"Now I've just got one more question for you, birthday girl." Eddie spoke as he led me down the path, finally nearing my house.

I looked up at him, waiting for his question. I was still trying to process everything that was happening. I was figuring out what I was going to tell my dad. I was figuring out what my life was going to turn into now that Eddie was going to keep me prisoner.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Rebecca. Rebecca Devitt."


End file.
